Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Dendranthema grandiflora. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Swing Time Dark.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Swing Time Dark.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 identified as 20230-3, was discovered as a natural mutation of a whole plant in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety xe2x80x98Swing Timexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having a slightly domed capitulum form and deep orange red bronze single flowers.
Plant habit of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 is similar to the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Swing Time.xe2x80x99 In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Swing Timexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. Flowers of the new variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 are a more deep orange red color than xe2x80x98Swing Time.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 are similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Virunga Darkxe2x80x99 (unpatented) in plant habit and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Virunga Darkxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The flowers of the new variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 are dark orange whereas the flowers of the cultivar xe2x80x98Virunga Darkxe2x80x99 are light orange.
2. The plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 have smaller inflorescence than the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Virunga Dark.xe2x80x99